The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to negative capacitance devices such as negative capacitance field effect transistors and their methods of manufacture.
Fully-depleted devices such as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) are candidates to enable scaling of next generation gate lengths to 14 nm and below. Fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) present a three-dimensional architecture where the transistor channel is raised above the surface of a semiconductor substrate, rather than locating the channel at or just below the surface. With a raised channel, the gate can be wrapped over the top and the sides of the channel, which provides improved electrostatic control of the device.
The manufacture of FinFETs typically leverages a self-aligned process to produce extremely thin fins, e.g., 20 nm wide or less, on the surface of a substrate using selective-etching techniques. A gate structure is then deposited to contact multiple surfaces of each fin to form a multi-gate architecture. Conductive contacts to each of the gate, source, and drain regions of the device are formed by deposition of one or more metal layers.